


Blair Drops the Remote

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Series, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair goes up to Jim's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair Drops the Remote

## Blair Drops the Remote

by Dana

"As Good As It Gets" won several 1997 Oscars including Best Actor and Best Actress. I am using the reference without ill-intent. It is worth renting or paying the DVD.

.

Alternate ending to Flight Home.   
This an alternate story to Blair Takes the Remote, not a sequel.   


This story is a sequel to: Flight Home 

* * *

Blair took the remote from Jim. "We all don't have your hearing. Actually, no one has hearing." Blair turned the volume to a reasonable level. 

"Did you have a late class?" Brilliant Jim for stating the obvious. 

"But I'm free tomorrow. Would you like me to help you with your paperwork?" 

Jim nodded and put his arm around Blair beckoning him to snuggle. "I have been waiting all day to cuddle you." 

"And give the guys in Major Crimes more reasons to talk about us." Blair snuggled against Jim. 

Jim took the remote and turned off the television. "Let's give them something to talk about." 

"I could believe he put you on stake out the moment we got home from Mexico." Blair put his arms around Jim. 

"That's Simon for you." Jim put his hand on Blair's face and turned his head so his eyes meet Blair's eyes. "I had this dream that I shot a wolf and it morph into you. How could I dream that I killed the person that matters the most to me?" 

"It was because you held a gun at me." Blair stroked Jim's chin. Blair's finger followed Jim's long hard jaw line. Jim was a gorgeous man how could have Blair missed it before. Blair felt like he was going to explode from his desire for Jim. Jim must have felt his body temperature increase and the increase in his pulse. He hoped he could hide his erection a little longer but then pressed his body against Jim's, hoping that Jim would do something crazy like carry him upstairs and ravage him. Blair stroked Jim's short hair enjoying the sensation of the larger man's body heat and the gentle pressure of their bodies close together. Jim's arms enveloped him. 

"I couldn't fight Alex. I should have killed her for you." Jim wondered if Blair could feel his heart rate accelerate and his body temperature go up. Jim was glad that Blair has seen what everyone else saw so long ago. 

"It was only a dream; I am with you now." Blair moved a finger over Jim's forehead. 

"I'm thankful. You mean everything to me." Jim lifted Blair's chin and kissed him. 

Blair felt very nervous, as Jim's tongue met his, having never kissed a man before Jim. "You must think I am a fool not to see that you were in love with me." 

"You cancelled your expedition to Borneo for me. You said it was about friendship." 

"You needed me. You are Supercop, ex-Army ranger and I am nerd of the year. You had stopped flirting with me long ago. I had no idea that everyone in Cascade thought we were an item." 

Jim recalled that Blair only smelled like women when he returned from a date. The only semen he ever sensed on Blair was his own. Jim had never sensed Blair's arousal except when Blair jerked off in his own room with the French doors closed. "I assumed you were straight." 

"I am." 

"Blair Sandburg is lost for words. We have to write this date down in history." 

It never crossed Blair's mind that he could fall in love another man. Blair was no homophobe; he had plenty of gay friends and had even gone to gay clubs when invited. The other officers must have noticed the way Jim looked at him, but Blair couldn't acknowledge it. Jim could smell and feel his arousal; there was no way to obfuscate. This wasn't street corner sex; Jim wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. I'm the answer to everything. How could Blair live up to that? 

"Would you like to continue this in bed?" 

"I haven't had the opportunity to shower." 

"I don't mind." Jim undid the leather strap in Blair's hair allowing the slightly damp hair to spring into curls. "I know that you don't want to believe this but I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." 

"I have never planned anything in my life. I moved into your house for a week and even after Larry trashed your house twice you let me stay. Let me shower." Blair could smell the odor from his pits after spending two and half hours lecturing. The smell must have been overwhelming to Jim. "I'm rather ripe." 

"You talk too much." Jim kissed Blair again. Jim removed his own shirt and folded it and placed it on the armrest. Jim placed Blair's hand on his hard muscular chest. Blair pulled his hand away. Jim touched Blair's chin with his thumb. "Baby, relax. I am not going to bite unless you want me to." Jim took his shirt and walked up the stairs. 

Blair showered not wanting to be covered in sweat for their first time. Jim was right about Blair being straight. At least, he had thought so until the flight home from Sierra Verde. Blair dried his hair with a towel and changed into the sweats that he normally wore to bed. Blair climbed the stairs. Blair had never been naked in front of Jim. Although Jim had never been modest walking around the loft, Blair had never even considered checking out the merchandise. 

"You aren't joining me in bed in itchy sweats." Jim turned toward Blair uncovering himself. "You've never looked. Your body temperature never went up. I don't understand." 

"I am here now and I want to be everything to you." 

Jim rolled over on the bed revealing his nakedness. "You are everything to me." 

Blair thought Jim was a sight to behold like a scripture of Adonis. Blair couldn't believe that Jim wanted to share all he was in him. Blair wanted to pull back a moment longer. "I get cold easily." I am in his bedroom and I am still delaying. Jim had shared secrets with him that he would never tell his ex-wife. Jim never said I love you but his body language shouted it. Jim may have stopped the loud flirting but his body language always said get closer; I want to touch you and be with you. Blair owned Jim everything; he had no right to deny him his love. 

"I'll keep you warm." 

Blair ran downstairs and put up the teakettle. He couldn't face Jim; how could he say that Jim's gorgeous, bluff body didn't do it for him? Jim might be wonderful to look at but going down on him was never going to happen in this lifetime. 

Jim came down wearing jeans and a tee shirt. "What happened?" Jim asked. 

"Haven't you ever been with someone, everything was perfect and then you changed your mind?" 

Jim touched Blair's hands and looked in his eyes. "You are so beautiful." 

"I did this with Christine but I had a reason, then. I just saw Susan's dead body and I couldn't get that off my mind. With you, the mood was right; everything was right." Blair wanted nothing more than to please Jim. He felt as trite when Jack Nicholson in as Good As It Gets, said, _I tell you, buddy, I would be the luckiest man alive if that did it for me._ Blair felt like shit; he should have been able to love Jim despite of his gender. He felt as low as the Melvin Udall, the scum you can't scrape of your shoes fast enough. 

When Jim flashed Blair that beautiful smile of his, Blair waited for the other shoe to drop. 

"You are very attractive. I love your smile. I just can't see you like that. I wish I did." 

"Baby, it is all right." Jim put his hand on Blair's face. 

"I hate having to make you take a cold shower." 

"It won't be the first time. The kissing made you so hot. Would you like to take it slow?" 

"It isn't my cup of tea. Jim, I love you." Blair tried to return the loving glance but his eyes drifted to his lap. 

"I love you, too. When I see myself in the future you are always here with me." 

"I have this fear that fifty years from now I will still be living under your stairs." 

"Can I kiss you again?" Jim touched Blair's chin with his fingertips. 

"I rather not." Blair looked away from Jim. "A breeze turns you on. I didn't mean that." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I love you, man, but I am not in love with you. I could quote hundreds of song lyrics or over dozen lines from movies. That isn't going to make either of us feel better. Man, I am giving you a hundred per cent now. This is all I have." It seemed like a song clue for "Two Out of Three Ain't Bad". This wasn't happening to Blair; that most perfect person in his life wanted to be his everything and he couldn't do it. This was like watching a train wreck in slow motion and being unable to stop it. Jim had called him a dog that humps table legs and here Blair was unable to get it up for the most important person in his life. All these trite images filled his head making him want to drown in his own self-pity. "I wish I could give you more. You deserve better than this. I deserve better than this." 

"Baby, I would think about the perfect lady and she is you." Jim didn't mean that Blair was feminine. All he knew was that Blair was everything he wanted. 

"What do you mean?" 

"My perfect mate would need your love of outdoors, your energy, your sense of humor, the way you look at me like my every word matters, and be as beautiful as you on the inside and the outside. You are perfect for me." 

"But I am straight. This is pathetic; the packaging shouldn't matter." The teakettle whistled. Blair poured some water over his herbal tea. "Would you like some?" 

"What kind is it?" 

"The kind that helps me sleep." Blair made a second mug. 

"You are so good to me. I'm never going to find anyone that compares to you." Jim poured salt into an open wound. 

"I want to lie in your arms; I want to make it better." Blair sipped his tea feeling like any moment that he was going to burst into tears. He didn't want to lose his best friend. James Ellison deserved better than this. That sounded so trite, but Blair wanted to spend his life with Jim. There was no one that he had ever loved more, but he was never going to desire him. He would give his life, but he couldn't give him his body. If he spent the rest of his life under James Ellison's stairs, he wouldn't complain. 

"I need to take a shower. We will talk more tomorrow." 

"Jim, I couldn't be more sorry." 

"I know, Baby." Jim wrapped his arms around Blair, kissed him briefly then walked to bathroom. There was nothing Jim could say or do to make Blair's pain go away. As Jim washed the day's sweat off his body, he wondered if snuggling with Blair on the futon would make him feel better or trying to comfort him would make him feel worse. 

Blair closed the French doors to his tiny room. He pulled the blanket over his head and hid. _I can't lie. I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not. No matter how I try, I'll never be able to give you something. Something that I just haven't got._

* * *

Endnote: I discussed Blair and Jim's relationship with another fan fiction writer before writing my first story. I told her that sex between Blair and Jim would happen fairly early or not at all. This is the not at all story. I resisted writing half the lyrics of "Two Out of Three Ain't Bad;" as Meatloaf wrote so well, "But there ain't no Coupe de Ville hiding at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box." 

* * *

End Blair Drops the Remote by Dana: rochelle@mitchellware.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
